


Gym Showers

by in_a_mellow_tone



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and nudity, M/M, Nudity, Public Nudity, Showers, Wholesome, Wordcount: Under 10.000, shower, something i wrote when i got a craving to write, which is as rare as a craving for getting a thumbscrew, wierd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 10:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16016171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_a_mellow_tone/pseuds/in_a_mellow_tone
Summary: You and Mundy take a shower after a whole week. No sex, just pure fluff





	Gym Showers

The heavenly prospect of warm water from the divided common showers in the gym locker room was a sight for sore eyes and muscles for both you and Mundy. It had been perhaps a whole week until you two had the luxury to stop in a town with a LifeGood fitness big enough to have at least one shower. Nevermind the fact that the twenty-four-hour centre was completely empty at one AM, save for a tired and pimply teen at the front counter that couldn’t care less if you had a membership card or not.

“Aren’t you glad I wanted you to get a gym membership all those years ago, Snipes?” you nudged Mundy playfully as you walked into the divided shower stall, clothes and embarrassment long forgotten from you and Mundy. Seeing the naked body of your common-law husband was just another normal day and in turn for him. That didn’t mean Mundy didn’t enjoy your sights, but Sniper knew there was a time and place for things like that now that he was sure you weren’t leaving him anytime soon.

“Just turn on the water, Shiela, I hate being greasy like this,” Mundy half grumbled, half chuckled.

Chuckling yourself, you turned the stainless steel knob just a bit past the midway point with little thought or effort. Beautifully warm water immediately began flowing over the two of you in a perfectly wide stream. A sigh of pure bliss escaping freely from both of your lungs as the steam began to flow and soothe the sore and dirty muscles shared from a week in the back bush tracking one very elusive target.

After sharing the embrace of Mundy’s loose arms in the shower for a bit, you bent down to the shower caddy on the floor and grabbed the two in one soap bottle from some drugstore that you had passed a long time ago. As long as it was soap, it didn’t matter. 

Squeezing a good amount of the white soap out, you gently reached up to the top of Mundy’s head and massaged the soap in his dirty hair as he bent down a bit so you could work your magic a bit easier. However, the soap refused to later until you poured a generous amount onto his head and raking your nails down the back of his neck. 

When Mundy had somehow had enough of the trembling sensation, he reached for the bottle of soap and poured some directly on top of your head. Switching over to shorter hair seemed to pay off more and more each day with the fact that it didn’t get tangled as often, didn’t get in the way, and needed less soap. His calloused touch was gentle and soothing, not at all sexual, as he scraped your scalp and guided the soap around your body with his much larger hands as your back was faced to him.

When the water finally turned clear between your feet and down the drain after going back between washing each other off of the grime, dirt, and leftover soap, the shower turned off by itself. The sudden absence of background noise made you realize just how quiet the room was and how neither of you dared to utter a word and ruin the tranquil bliss of a rare moment of true silence.

Grabbing the towels that were stolen from a hotel long ago, both you and Mundy dried yourselves off slowly and diligently before changing into the last pair of clean clothes that had kept clean somehow over the course of two weeks. Maybe the next stop would be the laundromat.

**Author's Note:**

> welp, there's some more fluff. I am saving up for a new laptop but that won't be for another couple of paycheques. I think it's time, however. I mean, I can't even watch YouTube videos on this bucket of bolts, ugh
> 
> Anyways, like always, leave a comment if you read this, it's the secret to making your favourite writers make more of that good shit. Just make sure it's not "When is the next fic/chapter." That does the exact opposite.


End file.
